Destruction of Barbossa's fleet
The Destruction of Barbossa's fleet was the first war action of the Spanish Royal Navy capitán Armando Salazar and his undead crew after their liberation from the Devil's Triangle. While they were alive they were the most feared pirate hunters the Seven Seas had ever known, and they decided to continue their mission even in death. Prelude Following the unsuccessful bank robery in Saint Martin, the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow was deserted by his crew. Even his most loyal friend Joshamee Gibbs turned his back on him. Without a ship and a crew Jack felt like he had hit rock bottom. Deciding to drown his sorrow in alcohol, Jack entered the first tavern he saw and ordered a bottle of rum. Since he was penniless he offered the barman to trade his magical compass for the rum. The compass reacted to that action as a betrayal and released every pirate's greatest fear - the notorious Spanish capitán Armando Salazar and his crew of pirate hunters.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales At the same time, Salazar and his men, who were cursed decades earlier to wander the haunted waters of the Devil's Triangle as ghosts for all eternity, noticed the rocky formations around their ship, the Silent Mary, starting to collapse. In a few minutes, the giant reefs that held the Spanish trapped in the Triangle sank to the bottom of the sea, allowing Salazar and his men to see the daylight and feel the warmth of the sun for the first time in many years. After a moment of celebration, the Spanish decided to continue their original mission and exterminate all the pirates in the world. Battle The first attack The first victim of Salazar's wrath was the Red Dragon, a two-masted ship that was part of the pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa.The ship was named in one of the artworks made by the conceptual artist Jeremy Love. As the Silent Mary slowly approached the unsuspecting pirate vessel, one of the undead seagulls that always surrounded the Spanish ghost ship landed on the gunwale of the pirate ship, right in front of one pirate. At first, the pirate thought that he was hallucinating, seeing a rotten corpse of bird that still moved like a living creature. However, the next moment he saw the Silent Mary on the horizon. As the Mary sailed right into the starboard side of the pirate ship her bow opened like the jaws of a giant sea monster. Seemingly indestructible, the Spanish ship crushed the pirate ship, cutting her in half like a razor. All the pirates were killed except one who was spared to tell the tale of Salazar's return. Over the next few hours, three more ships in Barbossa's fleet suffered the same fate, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix.Three of the ships destroyed by Salazar were named by Murtogg and Mullroy when they informed Barbossa about Salazar's attack, but that part was cut from the final version of the movie. However, it can be seen in the behind the scenes videos. The three survivors eventually managed to send Salazar's message to Mullroy and Murtogg, the two pirates who served on Barbossa's flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. Bad news The Queen Anne's Revenge was docked when Murtogg and Mullroy came aboard to tell their captain the bad news. Interrupting the concert in Barbossa's cabin, the duo told him that someone was destroying his ships without taking any riches. Barbossa didn't trust them at first, but when they mistakenly identified the attacker as Salamander and Samovar, Barbossa realized that Salazar has returned. Murtogg and Mullroy told him that Salazar would not stop until they were all dead. Going on land Barbossa went to the town of St. Martin to visit the witch Shansa. Bribing a British soldier at prison gate with a bag of gold, Barbossa was allowed to step inside her prison cell. Shansa used her cauldron to show him the Silent Mary destroying four of his ships in the night. When Barbossa asked her how to reclaim his sunken treasure Shansa revealed to Barbossa that Salazar was hunting for Jack Sparrow, who she knew would start searching for the Trident of Poseidon, the only item that would give him some hope to defeat the army of Spanish ghosts. She also gave Barbossa Jack Sparrow's compass, suggesting that he use it to lead Salazar to Sparrow, because he would then be reunited with his greatest treasure. Barbossa decided to take her advice and make a deal with the dead. Deal with the dead Barbossa assembled his crew and had the Queen Anne's Revenge sail for the undead menace. The next morning the pirates noticed the Silent Mary on the horizon. As they approached the ghost ship, Barbossa told his men to prepare to be boarded, to stand their ground and show no fear. As the Spanish ghosts prepared to repeat their usual attack that would send the pirate vessel to the bottom of the sea, Barbossa stood at the forecastle of his ship and yelled to Salazar that he has heard about his search for Jack Sparrow. With the hull of the Silent Mary bent like an accordion, her bow and bowsprit high in the air and the cannons on her lower decks hanging from the ropes, the Spanish stopped their attack and instead boarded the Revenge. Salazar's second-in-command Lieutenant Lesaro ordered his men to hold their positions and await orders. Salazar landed behind Barbossa and ordered his men to kill a few of Barbossa's pirates when the pirate captain didn't speak fast enough. Barbossa revealed to Salazar Jack Sparrow's intention to find the Trident of Poseidon and proposed to lead Salazar to Jack in exchange for his own life. Salazar agreed, but still ordered his men to kill a few more of Barbossa's pirates before forcing the rest of them aboard the Silent Mary. Aftermath When Salazar didn't see Sparrow's ship on the horizon the next morning he intended to kill Barbossa but the pirate captain stopped him, reminding him that their deal gave him time until sunrise and the sun wasn't fully risen yet. When Barbossa declared that Sparrow was an enemy to both of them, Salazar told him the tale of how Sparrow caused his demise decades earlier. When Salazar finished his story they saw Sparrow's ship, the Dying Gull, off the coast of Hangman's Bay. Since Salazar and his men couldn't follow Sparrow on land, Salazar was forced to allow Barbossa and his surviving crewmen to leave the ship so they could capture Sparrow. Barbossa used that opportunity to double-cross Salazar and restore the Black Pearl to its original size so he could find the Trident of Poseidon and reclaim his rule over the seas. Notes and references de:Untergang von Barbossas Flotte it:Distruzione della flotta di Capitan Barbossa Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Trident of Poseidon